Sei Solo Tu
by Saeki Blue
Summary: [KaguraxSessh] ¿Que pasaria si la ultima mision de Kagura fuera matar a Sesshomaru? ¿que desicion tomara? ¿lo hara? R


_**Sei solo tu**_

**__**

HOLA! Este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste y que pasen un buen rato.

Me presento, soy Saeki Blue, y… y… em… pues nada mas! xD

Para mi primer fic me inspire en la canción de "Sei solo tu", y se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fic de Kagura y Sess!

Los títulos, 'supuestamente', son en italiano, así que no os preocupéis si no los entendéis

Bueno, basta ya de cháchara y a por el fic! A ver si se me van a olvidar las ideas!

* * *

**_Una Ultima Missione_**

_**Una Última Misión**_

Era una bella tarde de primavera, y una preciosa puesta de sol rozaba la superficie del agua del río. En un pueblo lejano de donde se encontraba lo ya conocido, en la falda de una montaña, se encontraba una fina capa de niebla blanca, de donde apenas se podía distinguir la suave silueta de un viejo templo alejado de toda vida…

En una pequeña ventana que no parecía existir, se encontraba una mujer de pelo largo y negro recogido en un moño, los labios rojos como la sangre y llevaba un largo kimono rojo con pequeños estampados. Estaba apoyada al canto de la ventana, con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte. Tenía una expresión triste y parecía estar dolida por dentro, hasta ahora, la vida de esa mujer había sido todo un misterio, apenas había gente que sabia de su existencia…

Pero eso cambiaría pronto…muy pronto…eso es lo que ella pensaba…

-Kagura…- dijo una voz conocida detrás de ella, era Kanna, la fiel y obediente de Naraku.

-Si…?- pregunto ella, sin inmutarse de la sorpresa aparición de la niña, ni siquiera había apartado la vista del horizonte para verla.

-Naraku…requiere tu presencia…- dijo la niña, sujetando como siempre su espejo blanco, donde dentro debían haber encerradas miles de almas inocentes.

'Lo sabia…'pensó Kagura 'que querrá ahora…? Que vaya a liquidar a Inuyasha…? O a esa mujer a la que tanto miedo tiene Naraku…?'

Pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello ahora, si Naraku decía ahora, quería decir ahora, de lo contrario… No hay paz ni escapatoria hasta el final de tus días…

-Kagura…- repitió Kanna- Naraku…

-Ya se, ya se, Naraku me requiere.- contestó impacientemente Kagura- Ya te he oído.

Pasaron por un pasadizo largo, todos los criados, más bien dicho, sus esqueletos, se encontraban en ambos lados de él, daba repugnancia, asco, temor… Eso era lo que daba Naraku…

Llegaron a unas pequeñas escaleras que bajaban al primer sótano, Kanna iba detrás, por si acaso, Naraku no se fiaba de Kagura, y mandó ya varias veces a Kanna para vigilarla o a hacer trabajos de máxima seguridad y confianza.

Pasaron agachadas un momento hasta llegar a una trampilla en el suelo, que resultaba ser un segundo sótano. Kagura descubrió eso por primera vez cuando Naraku la quiso ver por haberse intentado escapar con dos fragmentos de la joya, cuando descubrió el punto débil de Naraku, el ser un **_medio-demonio_**.

'Claro! Eso es!'-pensó Kagura- 'Como no había caído en ello antes! Puedo utilizar su punto débil para ser LIBRE!' Pero no pudo acabar de reflexionar sobre ello ahora, Kanna abrió la trampilla. 'Además'-pensó- 'Mientras sea un medio-demonio como ahora, no hay nada que hacer'.

-Kagura…cuánto tiempo…- una voz resonó por todo el sótano, la trampilla fue cerrada por Kanna, que se quedó fuera, parecía que había algo importante que decir.

-Na-Naraku…- tartamudeó Kagura, nunca había tenido tanto miedo hasta entonces, era inevitable, no podía parar de imaginarse que horribles cosas pasarían ahora, si ni siquiera Kanna se quedaba, que tramaba Naraku esta vez?

-Kagura…-continuó Naraku, pero pareció darse cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba ella- Que te pasa? Acaso…me tienes miedo?- y soltó una risita burlona.

-N-no- dijo ella- No es eso…

-A no?- insistió Naraku- Bueno, ya que no contestas, veo que estás verdaderamente asustada, me lo tomaré como un cumplido…- y volvió a hacer esa fría risita.

-'Será posible! Pero si le acabo de decir…'- no hubo tiempo de pensar, Naraku continuó…

-Kagura… me has faltado mucho al respeto últimamente… y eso no puede seguir así… te digo que le arrebates los fragmentos al inútil de Kouga, y luego me los traigas, no lo haces…

-Ugh…- soltó ella… -'Adonde quiere llegar con esta conversación?' fue lo único que pensó…

-Te digo que mates a Inuyasha, ni siquiera combates contra el… te digo que vuelvas a la mansión… pero cada vez te alejas mas… pero…

-¿…?- se pregunto ella, es que acaso hay mas? Aun no se ha cansado de darme sermones?

-Pero lo mas curioso, es lo que haces ante Sessomaru… últimamente te acercas mucho a el… y encima… a darle consejo sobre como matarme…

-AH!- Kagura trago saliva fuertemente, 'así que se ha dado cuenta? Pero, como es que no lo ha mencionado hasta ahora! Esto no tiene buena pinta…' pensó mas a fondo 'o no será que… !'

-JU JU! Ya te has dado cuenta? Pensé que tardarías mas… al fin y al cabo tu… no eres NADA…-

-UGH!- Kagura empezó a enfurecerse, pero… no… mas bien… mas bien estaba… dolida? Dolida por el sonido sobresaliente de la palabra NADA…

-Ju Ju Kagura, eso es… SE ACABO… no volverás a hacer de las tuyas… tu y yo volveremos a ser uno…-

-'No! Esto no puede acabar así! Tiene que haber algo mas! Mi vida ya ha acabado! Solo nací… para esto! No… no… esto no ha acabado… ni hablar…'

-Vamos Kagura… vuelve a mi cuerpo…- su cuerpo ya empezaba a hacerse blando… estaba a punto de llevarse a Kagura para siempre…

-N-NO! POR FAVOR TE LO RUEGO! QUIERO SEGUIR VIVIENDO! NO PUEDO VOLVER AUN! DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD! POR FAVOR!-

-Hmmm… Kagura… ya te di otra oportunidad… no hay una segunda…-

-P-por favor! Al menos una! La definitiva!- Le salían lagrimas de sus ojos… era la primera vez que lloraba así. 'Pero porque? Porque le tengo tanto apego a la vida, si nunca he podido aprovecharla? Tal vez… será por el… **_quiero verle una vez mas_**, da igual lo que pase después, quiero verle…'

-Bueno… esta bien, será la prueba definitiva de lo que es decir **_vivir, o morir_**…-

-'Como? Va a darme otra oportunidad? No me lo puedo creer…' -

-E-en serio?- era increíble, hasta ahora, el cruel y despiadado Naraku, nunca había escuchado los lamentos de nadie… por que ahora…?

-Kagura, voy a darte… **_una última misión…_**-

-Uh? C-como? Una ultima… misión?-

-Ju Ju… aceptas o no? Vamos, se que lo deseas…-

-E-esta bien… de que se trata?-

-Hmmm… aceptas pues?-

-C-claro!- mientras lo único que pensaba era –'**_quiero verle_**'-

-Esta bien… ve, y **_mata a Sessomaru!_** De lo contrario, moriréis **_los dos_**… jujuju-

--

_**CONTINUARÀ…**_

* * *

****

_**N/A: **_

_**Que os pareció el primer cap? Aburrido y estúpido o intrigante e interesante?**_

_**Puede que os parezca bastante aburrido ya que todo el rato es una misma conversación… pero me salio así! Y no lo cambiare! xD**_

_**Sea la que sea vuestra opinión… **_

_**Enviad REVIEWS porfa!**_

_**Os estaré muy agradecida! **_

_**Espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato! Y no dejéis de leerme!**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**SAEKI BLUE**_


End file.
